This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-056454, filed Mar. 1, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to a primary battery provided with a negative electrode containing aluminum, an aluminum alloy or a mixture of aluminum and an aluminum alloy, and with an electrolyte. In particular, this invention relates to a primary battery which is improved in the electrolyte thereof.
At present, a manganese battery and an alkaline battery are widely employed as a primary battery for portable equipments. These manganese and alkaline batteries are generally comprising a negative electrode consisting of zinc, and a positive electrode containing manganese dioxide, exhibiting an electromotive force of 1.5V. Due to an increasing development of portable equipments, these primary batteries are now demanded to have an enhanced voltage and an enhanced capacity, and, at the same time, to reduce the total weight thereof.
Since it is expected that a primary battery employing aluminum as the negative electrode active material thereof would be capable of enhancing the capacity of battery as compared with a primary battery employing zinc as the negative electrode active material thereof, the aluminum battery has been studied for past many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,838,591 discloses an aluminum battery provided with a positive electrode containing manganese dioxide, with a negative electrode consisting of aluminum, and with a weakly acidic aqueous solution of aluminum chloride.
This aluminum battery however is accompanied with problems that since the reactivity between the electrolyte and the negative electrode is unsatisfactory, it is impossible to obtain a high voltage, that the self-discharge increases greatly, that the generation of hydrogen increases greatly, and that the capacity of battery is lowered.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a primary battery which is capable of realizing a high voltage and a large capacity, and capable of minimizing the weight of the battery.
Namely, according to the present invention, there is provided a first aluminum battery comprising:
a positive electrode;
a negative electrode containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte containing a halogen ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a second aluminum battery comprising:
a positive electrode;
a negative electrode containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte containing a halogen ion, aluminum ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a third aluminum battery comprising:
a positive electrode comprising a collector and a positive electrode mixture provided at the collector, the collector containing at least one kind of conductive component selected from the group consisting of tungsten (W), molybdenum (Mo), lead (Pb), titanium nitride and a carbonaceous material;
a negative electrode containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte containing a halogen ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a fourth aluminum battery comprising:
a positive electrode comprising a collector and a positive electrode mixture provided at the collector, the collector containing at least one kind of conductive component selected from the group consisting of tungsten (W), molybdenum (Mo), lead (Pb) and titanium nitride;
a negative electrode containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte containing a halogen ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a fifth aluminum battery comprising:
a positive electrode comprising a collector and a positive electrode mixture provided at the collector, the collector containing carbonaceous material;
a negative electrode containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte containing a halogen ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a sixth aluminum battery comprising:
a positive electrode comprising a collector and a positive electrode mixture provided at the collector, the collector containing at least one kind of conductive component selected from the group consisting of tungsten (W), molybdenum (Mo), lead (Pb), titanium nitride and a carbonaceous material;
a negative electrode containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte containing a halogen ion, aluminum ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a seventh aluminum battery comprising:
a positive electrode comprising a collector and a positive electrode mixture provided at the collector, the collector containing at least one kind of conductive component selected from the group consisting of tungsten (W), molybdenum (Mo), lead (Pb) and titanium nitride;
a negative electrode containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte containing a halogen ion, aluminum ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also an eighth aluminum battery comprising:
a positive electrode comprising a collector and a positive electrode mixture provided at the collector, the collector containing carbonaceous material;
a negative electrode containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte containing a halogen ion, aluminum ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a ninth aluminum battery comprising:
a case containing a resin material forming at least the inner surface;
a positive electrode provided in the case;
a negative electrode provided in the case, containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte provided in the case, containing a halogen ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a tenth aluminum battery comprising:
a case containing a resin material forming at least the inner surface;
a positive electrode container provided in the case and acting as a positive electrode collector;
a positive electrode mixture provided in the positive electrode container;
a separator provided on the positive electrode mixture;
a negative electrode provided on the separator, containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte impregnated into the separator, containing a halogen ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also provided an eleventh aluminum battery comprising:
a case containing a resin material forming at least the inner surface;
a positive electrode provided in the case;
a negative electrode provided in the case, containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte provided in the case, containing a halogen ion, aluminum ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).
According to the present invention, there is also provided a twelfth aluminum battery comprising:
a case containing a resin material forming at least the inner surface;
a positive electrode container provided in the case and acting as a positive electrode collector;
a positive electrode mixture provided in the positive electrode container;
a separator provided on the positive electrode mixture;
a negative electrode provided on the separator, containing at least one kind of active material selected from the group consisting of aluminum metal and aluminum alloys; and
an electrolyte impregnated into the separator, containing a halogen ion, aluminum ion and at least one kind of ion selected from the group consisting of sulfate ion (SO42xe2x88x92) and nitrate ion (NO3xe2x88x92).